


Dragon's Breath

by kingstoken



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: At first he was aware of nothing, and then only darkness.  There was no touch, no sound, only him, alone in a world of nothingness.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 30
Kudos: 40
Collections: Jorleesi Equinox Exchange -Spring 2020





	Dragon's Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salzrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salzrand/gifts).



At first he was aware of nothing, and then only darkness. There was no touch, no sound, only him, alone in a world of nothingness. He could not tell when, or if, time was passing. Part of him thought he should be terrified, but he felt only clam and peaceful.

Then suddenly he was no longer alone, she was there with him. He knew it was her, despite his lack of senses, he knew her presence as well as he knew his own.

"Daenerys" it was but a breath, barely a whisper, but it sounded so loud in the nothingness.

"Jorah." He let her voice wash over him, he felt like he wanted to cry. She was close to him now, by his side. Out of the corner of his eye he saw light, just a spark, but it grew, and morphed into flame. It was like no fire he had ever seen before, it was a strangely coloured purple, and it seemed to move across the darkness.

"Jorah, concentrate only on me, not the flames."

"But..."

"Jorah, do you trust me?"

"Of course, more than anyone, but how am I to protect you?"

"It is I that must protect you this time." He could see her for the first time, bathed in the strange light. She was beautiful, his Khaleesi.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"I think it is the Dragon's Breath, I heard about it in stories as a child, it's a special place the fireborn go to." 

"Then I don't belong here."

"Oh, my dear bear, don't you see, you belong here most of all." He felt her hand touch his, she entwined her fingers with his own. They stood there for a long time, in a world of their own, surrounded by a fire that didn't burn them. Daenerys turned her head slightly.

"What is it?" Jorah asked.

"Don't you hear that?"

"I hear nothing." 

"It's a woman's voice."

"What's she saying?"

"I'm not sure, she chanting, wait, she just said my name. Come, Jorah." He felt himself being pulled forward, as she lead him through the flame and darkness. Then he saw the light, not the Dragon's Breath, but a true light, like a beam of sunlight. Daenerys stopped.

"What is it?"

"She says I can't bring you with me."

"Khaleesi, it's alright."

"No, I won't lose you again." She yelled into the light "I won't lose him again. I won't come to you without him." Then suddenly he could hear what Daenerys could, it wasn't one voice, but several, a chorus of women chanting in a language he didn't understand. As the volume increased, the white light expanded and enveloped them.

* * *

The Dragon Queen awoke in the secret courtyard of the Red Temple of Volantis. She was still clutching the hand of her faithful knight. He looked at her with soft blue eyes, and squeezed her hand in return, she smiled at him. The priestesses sent up a prayer of thanksgiving to their Red God. While Drogon let out a sound of unfettered joy, a scream that could be heard half way across the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I created the graphic first, it just got my brain going, and it inspired this story.


End file.
